


The Centre of the Bushlands

by thatkgrl



Category: General Writings - Fandom
Genre: Mystery, general writings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkgrl/pseuds/thatkgrl
Summary: Mystery abounds in the middle of nowhere.





	The Centre of the Bushlands

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with one day.

It felt like you had been hiking all day, though you knew it had only been a few hours at most. This morning you had decided to explore the bushland that came right up to your backyard. Normally, taking a day-long hike wasn't something you would even consider, but today you felt driven to do so. The trail you had been following suddenly disappeared. The people who used to walk these paths obviously having decided that this was as deep into the bush that they wished to go.  
You decided to push your luck and keep going further in. After walking for another half hour or so you came upon a most unexpected sight. There, in what you would later discover was the dead centre of this particular patch of bushland was a tree--not just any old tree, a gnarly tree which was definitely not one of the species found in the area, and it was glowing! And, if that wasn't weird enough, there was a name carved on it in an arcane script. The name? Yours.


End file.
